1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to actuating holders for aerosol containers and more particularly pertains to a new spray can trigger system for actuating the spray head of an aerosol container such as a spray can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of actuating holders for aerosol containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, actuating holders for aerosol containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,579,258; 4,098,436; 3,734,357; 3,112,849; 2,803,383; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 189,323.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spray can trigger system. The inventive device includes a base for resting an aerosol container thereon. An elongate rod upwardly extends from the base. An elongate top member is coupled to the rod. The proximal end of a lever arm is pivotally coupled to the top member. A distal end of the lever arm is designed for positioning above a spray head of the aerosol container resting on the base. A handgrip is downwardly depended from the top member. A pivot extent is pivotally coupled to the handgrip and has an elongate trigger downwardly depending therefrom. A pull loop is upwardly extended from the pivot extent. The lever arm and the top member are extended through the pull loop.
In these respects, the spray can trigger system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of actuating the spray head of an aerosol container such as a spray can.